Vampires need holidays too
by AllTimeNatalie
Summary: The infamous vampire and his assistant decide to take a vacation with Gavner that then turns out in disaster.


DISCLAIMER: I own no rights to the Darren Shan Sega/ Cirque Du Freak all rights belong to Darren Shan the amazing writer. I also own no rights to Doctor Who or the characters which I make a reference to.

A/N: Darren's POV

SUMMARY: The infamous vampire and his assistant decide to take a vacation that then turns out in disaster.

TITLE: Vampires need holidays too

~CIRQUE~DU~FREAK~

"I need a vacation." Mr Crepsley sighed as I once again broke a nail on oak tree outside the winter camp of the Cirque. I yelped in pain as he just put his head in his hands and scratched the scar on his face. He usually did that when he was annoyed or confused. As I searched for the missing bit of nail, an idea sprung in my mind. I could take the old, tight-fisted vampire on holiday. We could take Gavner with us too, it would be amazing. I'd call it 'Vampire Bonding time' and it would surely brighten him up right? I approached him and stood beside him for a moment, waiting for him to lift his head. When he did I jumped at the chance to ask him.

"Mr Crepsley, how about we go on vacation? Me you and Gavner, think about it. Just us three for a weekend or so," he nodded and shook my hand.

"What an excellent idea Master Shan, I shall call Gavner right way." Okay, not the reaction I was expecting. He seemed all hyped up for it like he was knew what I was saying. Shaking it off, I walked towards the cirque happy that my plan worked. I didn't really have a plan of action. If it failed then I'd just fall on the floor and grab his legs until he agreed. When I reached the cirque, I overheard Crepsley complaining to Gavner over the phone. It was on speaker because he'd put it on and couldn't get it off.

"Ooh, a holiday. I like the sounds of that, how about the arctic when it's dark for a few months?" He chuckled on the other end of the phone. "Only joking, I hate cold weather. I know, how about the tropics?" I liked the sounds of that, with those two out the way in the day I could chill in near the pool. My face fell at Mr Crepsley's reply.

"No, I hate hot, stuffy weather. I would much rather prefer a nice cabin in the woods." Gavner agreed as I grumbled to myself silently. I was looking forward to a swimming pool and now all I had to look forward to was fresh air which I could easily get here.

**Four hours later…**

"I think that we need to go that way." Gavner muttered pointing left at a turning. We decided to walk which was another genius idea of Mr Crepsley's that failed. He frowned and looked on the back of the map. This was one of the seldom times when vampires actually used maps. It was dark and we were lost. Blushing slightly, Gavner folded up the map and placed it in his pocket. "Is now a good time to say that we have been going off the wrong map?" Mr Crepsley confiscated the map and ripped it up before Gavner tried to pick up the pieces. "No need Larten." We spent another hour trying to hitchhike. It didn't help that Mr Crepsley kept doing it wrong; he was pointing his finger down instead of up. When a taxi drove by, we pulled it over and climbed into the back.

"To there please," Mr Crepsley said whilst handing over the address to the cabin. I was unsure as to where they had found it but followed them anyways. It was a holiday all the same to me as long as I got away from half-vampire life for a while. When we finally reached it, I almost missed it! It was tiny and looked like a shed in the dark. When we pushed open the door, it was larger inside and like a TARDIS. Sorry, I watched Dr Who a couple of days before and now compare everything to it. Mr Crepsley was like the Doctor, I was like the assistant and Gavner was like K9 from another episode. It had three bedrooms, thank God; Gavner snored quite loudly and quite frequently. He did have an interesting taste in boxer shorts as I learnt on my trek to Vampire Mountain. I turned on the light and saw that it was actually very nice inside. It had a classic cottage feel that made me feel at home but the two full vampires weren't as impressed.

"It's nice." Gavner said glumly, checking cupboards for dust. "I've seen nicer though in my time." I chuckled at his words and thought about them for a while.

"How old are you?" I asked, wondering what the answer would be. He grimaced and looked down at the floor in embarrassment.

"Old enough Darren old enough, let me put it this what, I do not wish to be any older." Gavner chuckled, setting down a glass bottle filled with blood on the table. "This will be what we feed off." He grinned and took a sip before placing the cork back on and placing it in a cupboard. I could only just reach it and was the shortest out of us all. I hated that fact and often got teased about it by Gavner Purl and when I was at Vampire Mountain, Kurda teased me a little. Pardon the pun, I didn't mean to say little when talking about height.

"Luckily, this is in a shady spot, me and Gavner shall be okay to stay awake a while longer." Mr Crepsley added, staring at the rising sun. We were surrounded by trees as far as the eye could see so they blocked out most sunlight. It was still bright but we were shaded so they were fine. Yawning and stretching I looked at the time and sighed. I hadn't slept since last night when we set off and was shattered so I went to bed in one of the rooms. Mr Crepsley and Gavner soon followed, filling up the empty rooms of the cabin. We all woke at sunset and started our holiday. I had some cereal for my breakfast which was nice and Gavner and Crepsley skipped it. I lectured them about how I was the most important meal of the day but they just shrugged and downed half a glass of blood. After that, we explored the area and checked out some cool activities to do like fishing and rock climbing. They were of no use seen as we would only be coming out as a group at night.

"What do you wanna do guys?" I asked the vampire as we returned to the cabin and locked the door.

"I do not know." Crepsley replied, tugging on the door handle to see if it was locked. "Darren? I think I tugged it too hard." He whispered, holding up the door handle above his head like he had just won a sports trophy. Mr Crepsley, the big bad vampire had locked us in a cabin. I spent a few hours examining the collection of interesting mugs that were kept in the cupboard above the oven. There was one with a big spider on it that I liked so I kept that one for myself and placed the others back on the wooden shelf and shut the doors. Hours passed like days seen as we were locked in with nothing to do a day before we were due to go home. The holiday turned into a nightmare and Gavner spent hours sorting through his underwear. Separating elephants from squirrels and squirrels from bears. Each pair had an animal on in different colours. Me and Mr Crepsley found it hilarious and continued to chuckle about it an hour after. When morning came, we tried to find a way out but nothing was working. There was no back door and we didn't know how to work the windows. I was sitting on the draining board trying to prise the window open when I broke a screwdriver and sent the metal bit flying across the room.

"I'm stumped." I sighed, searching for the broken metal. When I said vampire and assistant bonding, I didn't mean I wanted to be forced to it like this. Leaning against the window, I fell through it and landed on the floor in a heap outside. Gavner threw our suitcases out of the window as I enjoyed myself watching Mr Crepsley struggle out of the small gap. He pulled faces and got wedged so I had to dislodge him from the tight space. When we were all out, we began to walk home. We were in for a long journey and vowed never to go to a cabin in the woods again.

A/N: Please review to tell me what you thought. ^_^ Thank you so much.


End file.
